Aishiteruyo Oneesama
by LinaThePink09
Summary: Shippuuden Chapter 1: Naru/Hina Chapter 2: Hanabi/Hinata - Hanabi consoles her older sister after Hinata runs from Naruto... Just how far will Hanabi go to make her sister happy? Warning: Incest/Yuri/Futanari
1. Chapter 1

Aishiteruyo... Onee-sama Chapter 1

Note: This is my first fanfic that I wrote a few years ago I pulled it down from AFF incase anybody has seen this before ^^; Please Read &Review! (This is set after the 2 1/2 year Time skip, for character age reference)

Hanabi knocked on the door of her older sister's room. "Onee-sama, may I come in?" She waited for a few moments but heard no response. Moments later the silence was broken by a soft sniffling and a quiet groan. 'Was she... crying?' Hanabi thought to herself as she pressed her ear to the door. "Sniff...sniff... he hates me now... I really am just a freakish girl" Hinata buried her face into the pillow even further trying to muffle the sound of her crying. Hanabi gently slid the door open and entered silently into her sister's bedroom sliding the door closed behind her. She walked to her sister's bed sitting down beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Onee-sama, What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Hinata pulled the pillow from under her face only to quickly place it over her head and burry her face directly into the mattress, her tears flowing in even streams down her cheeks. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hanabi jumped and pulled her hand back at her sister's sudden harshness. "Onee-sama, even if you tell me to leave, I'm not going anywhere, who made you cry? Was it that Naruto boy?"

***FLASHBACK*** (1 hour ago)

Hinata smiled nervously as the blonde boy came into view, her cheeks flushed red as he yelled out "Hey Hinata! Long time no see!" He stopped running as he neared her than coming to a full stop about two feet away. "WOW! You look so different! Your hair has gotten so long!" Hinata's entire face flushed bright red hearing this, in truth she had hoped he would notice but was fearful he would be displeased with her new look. "Do you like it Naruto-kun?" She could feel butterfly's welling up in her stomach, she was always so nervous around him. Naruto scratched his chin as he carefully examined this new Hinata in front of him intentionally taking his time on area's he enjoyed most. Hinata could feel her entire body heat up feeling his gaze examining every inch of her body. She pressed her legs together tightly could feel her nether regions growing damp preying it wouldn't show through her pants. Naruto brought his eyes back to hers and gave her quick nod "Sugoi! You look amazing Hinata-chan!" She gave a long sigh of relief bowing her head deeply "Thank you so much Naruto-kun! That means so much to..." She shot up gasping and covering her mouth. Two and a half years had passed since she last saw him; she had sworn to herself she wouldn't do this in front of him this time. Naruto cocked his head to the side as she covered her mouth. He thought to himself "She's always such a weird girl... why is she so embarrassed all the time?"

"So uhm why did you call me out here Hinata-chan?" Hinata slowly pulled her hands away from her face gripping them together with her index fingers pushing against each other. "Well uhmm... that is..." She gulped hard with silent resolve, she would tell him how she felt. "Uhmm... I mean ... I ... like... Naruto-kun" Naruto scratched his head in confusion, "Eh? I like you too Hinata-chan, your a good friend! That's all you wanted to say?" Hinata could feel her heart almost ready to explode from embarrassment and he didn't understand her confession! She was almost sure she would go crazy if she had to hold out any longer. She shook her head wildly for a few seconds than immediately dove toward him, her arms wrapping around his neck and her lips pressing against his. Naruto fell back hard against the grass and Hinata landing on top of him. She broke her kiss seconds after she landed on top of him, gazing down into his deep blue eyes. "Naruto-kun... Aishiteruyo... I love you" Naruto stared back, mouth agape he tried to speak but was quickly cut off by Hinata placing a hand over his mouth "Shhhh don't talk... Let me enjoy this"

Hinata slowly crawled down Naruto's body, her hands making quick work of the button of his pants, and the zipper immediately following. Her fingers latched under the waist of his pants pulling them down to his knees along with his boxer shorts. Her face immediately turned bright red once more seeing a man's penis for the first time. Nervously she reached out wrapping one hand around the shaft, her fingertips gently pressing along the bottom side while her thumb gently massaged the mushroom tip. Naruto groaned softly closing his eyes as he felt his penis begin to grow and harden in Hinata's soft hand. Hinata smiled nervously watching Naruto's cock growing in her hands, she bent down slowly and began licking the pre-cum covered tip. She grimaced cutely at the taste, "Ah... it's salty!" Hinata inhaled sharply and dove down over Naruto's shaft. Slowly she pulled her hand off as she slid more and more into her mouth until her lips hugged the base. Naruto gently placed his hands over her head with out pushing down. "Ahhhh Hinata-chan that feels so good...please don't stop!" She didn't need to be told not to stop; she definatly wasn't going to even if she was told. Slowly she began bobbing her head up and down his shaft with her tongue dragging along the bottom-side. "Ahhh Hinata... s-something's coming... it feel's like I'm gonna blow! Unggg!" Ropes of hot sticky white cum shot from the tip of his shaft, Hinata pulled back in surprise unintentionally forcing his semen to splash on her face. He gasped for air, taking each breath in long strides, he was a bit ashamed he was only able to last for a short while. Hinata blinked a few times in shock as white goo slowly dripped down her face. She scooped up a finger full and put it in her mouth, it was saltier than before but somehow she did not mind the taste. "Ahh I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I came too soon...Let me make it up to you"

Naruto reached up grabbing Hinata's shoulders and rolling her to the side until he was on top. His hands reaching for the top of Hinata's jacket and pulling the zipper down, he slipped a hand under the jacket fondling her breast over the thin fishnet shirt and gently massaging. Hinata gasped and shuddered in excitement she leaned up whispering "Naruto... nooo... stop... please..." Naruto only smiled softly as he lowered his head wrapping his lips around her pink nipple and nibbled lightly. Hinata squirmed under him; she could feel his hand traveling down her body she closed her eyes tightly feeling his hand slip under the waistband of her pants. Naruto slid his hand inside her panties his hand colliding with the shaft of thick flesh, at first confused he wrapped his hand around the base feeling the texture, his hand working up to the mushroom tip of her penis. Finally realizing what it was he jerked his hand back, looking down at a teary eyed Hinata. "W-w-wha-, You - You're a boy?!"

Hinata shock her head as tears streamlined her face "I'm both ..." she said in a very quiet voice. "I-I'm sorry I know you hate me now, it's okay if you think I'm a freak" Hinata quickly stood up and started running back toward the Hyuuga mansion. "W-wait! Hinata!" Naruto shouted out but the sound of her own crying drowned out his voice. *END FLASHBACK*


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: So this is the 2nd chapter and stuff uhmmm if you don't like Futanari well… too bad, don't read! Contains incest&futa goodness – Also I don't endorse or condone incest IRL.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanabi sat by her sister's side, wrapping her arms around her sides in warm embrace. "Onee-sama, please tell me what is making you cry?" Hinata loosened her grip on the pillow above her head, and slowly turning to face her sister. Her face beat red and cheeks still stream lined with tears she looked into Hanabi's eyes and smiled weakly. "You wouldn't understand Hanabi-chan, you are too young" Hanabi scrunched her nose and looked away "I'm not a child, don't treat me like one!" Hinata lowered her head and sighed softly "Gomen. Gomen, but you still would not understand." Hinata gently wiped her tears from her face with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. "Nobody would love a freak girl," she muttered softly under her breath, hoping her sister would not hear. Hanabi turned her head sharply back to Hinata with a frown "You are not a freak girl!" She blushed softly her cheeks turning a light shade of pink "You're the prettiest girl I know..." Hinata gently pulled her sister into her chest "Hanabi-chan is sweet but... dishonest"

Hanabi looked up into her older sister's eyes, her blush now turning her cheeks a bright red. Hanabi wrapped her arms around her sister's neck welcoming her embrace and placing her chin on Hinata's collarbone. Hinata closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of her sister's body against her own. She could feel Hanabi's heart pounding against her breasts, just as hers did when she was around Naruto. Hinata's eyes fluttered open in surprise as Hanabi pulled herself away from her embrace than pausing a moment before leaning back in, her head tilted to one side as Hanabi pressed her lips to her sisters. Hinata felt her own heart skip a beat at that very moment; she froze then instinctively pulled away from the kiss. "H-Hanabi-chan!" Hanabi looked away in disappointment "Gomennasai Onee-sama... I shouldn't have..." Hinata gently reached out placing her hand under her sister's chin and turning it back towards herself. "You have nothing to apologize for Hanabi-chan, I was just surprised that is all..." Hinata leaned in toward her sister placing a kiss on her lips. Hanabi slipped her self onto her sister's lap, her legs wrapping around Hinata's waist and her arms around her neck. "Onee-sama, will you make love to me?"

"Hi-Hinabi-chan! Y-you want me to do w-what?!" Hinata's entire face flashed bright red at her sister's request. "Onegai Onee-sama, make me a woman, make me yours" Hanabi looked up to her sister with pleading eyes, slowly melting away any objections Hinata may have had. Hinata turned her head away letting out long sigh before speaking. "...Under one condition Hanabi, I have something I want to show you first, you have to promise to keep this a secret no matter what." Hinata knew once Hanabi saw what was between her legs she would immediately run off, and she wouldn't blame her. Hanabi held out her right hand pinky to her sister, Hinata reciprocated holding out her right hand pinky and crossing it with Hanabi's, both saying at the same time "Pinky Swear!" Hinata gently picked up her younger sister and placed her back on the bed. As she stood up, Hanabi's gaze was not able to meet her sisters. She reached under her jacket making quick work of the button and zipper holding her pants to her body. Her pants immediately fell down to her ankles revealing plain white thick cotton panties, her hands slipped under the waist band and she pulled them down to her pants. Hanabi gasped in amazement of the sight before her, unable to look away "O-one-sama!"

Hinata could feel her entire body heating up and slowly her penis began to stir and come to attention. Hanabi sat on the bed speechless watching her older sister's penis grow bigger and harder by the second until it stood at full erection. Immediately below her sister's penis she could see her vagina already slick with love juices. "Kireii! Onee-sama's penis is so pretty!" Hinata looked dumb founded with shock, her attempt to disinterest her younger sister had only backfired. "Y-you really think that?!" Hanabi nodded once and smiled, reluctantly returning her gaze back to her sister's eyes. "Can I touch it?" Hinata winced at the question but had no intention of going back on a pinky swear. "You may touch it, but be gentle please." Hanabi shoved herself off the bed landing onto her knees before her older sister. She reached up slowly wrapping her small hand around her sister's shaft. "Wow it's so warm and big!" Hinata groaned softly feeling her sister's hand over her sensitive shaft, she reached down placing her hand over her sisters and slowly stroked Hanabi's hand back and forth. Hinata bit her lower lip hard as pre-cum began to ooze from the hole at the tip of her penis "Mmmm! Hanabi that feel's good..." Hanabi stared at the glob of clear pre-cum coming from her sister's penis, and then slowly licked it up. "Onee-sama's essence tastes good" She than opened her mouth and took only the head of her sisters into her mouth lightly sucking all the pre-cum that oozed out.

Hanabi slowly rocked her head back and forth, slowly taking more of her sister's shaft into her mouth each time. Instinctively Hinata began to thrust her hips in time with Hanabi's motions and letting out quiet moans. She gasped sharply as Hanabi's fingers gently rubbed against her wet lips. "Ahhh! Hanabi, s-stop, if you do that I'll cum too soon!" Ignoring her older sister's requests she instead spread her pussy open with her index and ring fingers. Using her middle finger she teased her sisters sensitive pearl of flesh. "Ahhh! I can't hold it...I-I'm cuming! " Hinata grabbed the back of her younger sisters head and pulled her all the way down to the base of her shaft as she released her load. Hanabi gagged slightly feeling the head of her sister's shaft pushed into her throat forcing her to swallow the hot semen.

Hinata cooed softly looking down at her sister smiling as she gently ran her fingers through Hinabi's hair. Hanabi slowly stood up wrapping her arms around her sister's neck and kissing her soft lips. Hinata lowered her head down to her sister's ear whispering "Your turn now..." Hinata slipped her hands to the bottom of Hanabi's shirt and quickly pulled it off her body. Hanabi gasped slightly as her shirt was pulled off, her barely budding breasts now exposed, highlighted by small pink nipples. "Kawai, Hanabi-chan has such cute little breasts," Hinata giggled softly, her tongue dragging across her sister's right nipple and her hand slipping under the waistband of her sister's pants. She curled her middle and ring fingers to gently rub across Hanabi's slit over the fabric of her panties. "Aaaahhh!!" Hanabi's body shuddered in excitement, fluids slowly beginning to leak from her young slit.

Hinata grinned slightly, feeling her sisters panties being soaked from her own juices, she slipped her fingers under the fabric just long enough to gather fluid on her fingers before pulling her hand out. Hanabi's lower lip trembled as her sister removed her hand, she could feel her slit aching for more attention. Hinata raised her fingers to her own mouth licking her fingers clean. "Mmmm! Hanabi's juices are sweet..." Hinata dropped her hands down to her sister's pants her thumbs slipping under the waist and pulling them down along with her panties. Hanabi could feel her entire body blushing in embarrassment feeling her sister's lust filled eyes examine every portion of her body. Hinata began to slowly kiss down her sister's body starting at her neck, down her chest and stomach and finally reaching her goal, Hanabi's dripping wet pussy. "Ikidesimasu!" Hinata chanted slowly before diving into her sister's slit, pushing her tongue deep past her sister's folds. "AHHHHHHH T-T-TOO MUCH! G-GONNA.... IIIYAAAA! CUMMING!" A gush of fluids suddenly burst out from Hanabi's slit, drenching her sister's face with girl cum.

Hanabi felt her knee's buckle from under her and she dropped to the floor gasping for breaths. "O-sama-sama... please take me!" Hinata smiled softly kissing her sister on the lips. "What would you like me to do?" Hanabi whimpered softly averting her eyes from her sister's lustful gaze, she bit her lower lip hard for a moment before speaking very softly "Ummmm... my pussy is all wet.... P-please put your hard penis inside me... PLEASE!" Hinata giggled softly as she leaned down whispering into her sister's ear "Than make me hard again Ha-na-bi-chan!" Hanabi whimpered as she leaned forward wrapping her hand around Hinata's flaccid shaft and licking the tip. Hinata's penis slowly began to stir back to life, growing and hardening in her younger sisters hand until it was once again, fully erect. "Are you ready Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi nodded slowly laying back on the Tatami mat flooring and parting her legs to allow her sister entry. Hinata crawled between Hanabi's legs taking her penis in one hand guiding it to her younger sister's slit. "Tell me you love me Onee-sama?" Hinata gazed deeply into her sister's eyes for several long seconds before speaking slowly "Aishiteruyo, Hanabi... I'm coming in now." Hanabi wrapped her arms around her sister's neck holding tightly as she felt the head of Hinata's penis penetrate past her virgin folds. She winced in pain feeling her hymen being stretched and torn open by her sisters shaft "Ahhhhhhh! It hurts so much!" Hanabi cried out as a small amount of blood tricked down. Hinata wrapped her arms around her sister embracing her gently she held her position inside her sister to allow her time to adjust.

"So big... Ahhh! Kami-sama..." Tears trickled down Hanabi's cheeks as she sniffled softly. "I'm going to move now, is that okay?" Hanabi nodded slowly knowing the worst was over. Hinata slowly pulled her hips back until she felt her penis leave the warmth of her sister's pussy than slowly penetrated once more thrusting herself till the head of her penis met against her sister's cervix. Hanabi cried out in pain once more though the pain was not as severe as the first time. Hinata began to rock her hips back and forth, her thick shaft stretching and massaging Hanabi's vaginal walls. "Onee-sama, I can feel your penis thrusting deep inside me. It doesn't hurt anymore! It feel's so good!" Hanabi slipped her legs around her sister's waist and locking her ankles together. Hinata continued to thrust at a steady pace into her sister, feeling her orgasm approaching quickly.

"You feel so good Hanabi! I'm going to cum soon!" Hanabi began to thrust her body against her sisters, increasing the pleasure for the both of them. "Onee-sama, please! Don't pull out! Please shoot your sperm inside me!" Hinata cried out in sheer ecstasy, she thrust her hips forward as far as possible, the head of her penis pushing into her sister's womb filling her sister with hot sticky sperm. Hanabi gasped hard feeling her sister's hot semen fill her womb, pushing her over the edge she screamed out her sister's name as she came.


	3. Chapter 3

***************************************************************************************** So this is chapter 3… It's kinda sucky compared to 1 & 2 but I had people asking for another chapter so this is what I came up with, honestly I'm fairly disappointed with myself on this one but maybe one day I'll get around to writing another chapter ^^; ***************************************************************************************** Hinata awoke in her bed, naked with her sister beside her. Morning sunlight beamed into the room forcing Hinata to cover her eyes. She slowly moved off the bed, slipping out from under the covers as quietly as possible, Hanabi looked so peaceful she did not want to wake her. She blushed heavily remembering the previous night. Two people now knew her secret – one she'd kept for 15 years. Immediately her cock began to stir to life, growing and hardening against her own will. Her entire body turned red as she grabbed her bathrobe slipping it on and walking quickly out of her room. She walked down the hall into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind her. Gasping for breath Hinata looked down at her fully erect penis, she bit her lip and slowly untied her bathrobe, slipping it off than hanging it on the doorknob.

Hinata walked to the shower turning the handle and letting the water flow, she immediately stepped inside letting the hot water flow over her naked body. After several long moments she reached down, her delicate fingers wrapping around her stiff member. It was already throbbing, begging for attention – she moaned quietly her hand gently stroking her sensitive cock back and forth. Her free hand reached up cupping over her breast, her fingers wrapping around her pink nipple and gently squeezing. Water poured over her skin washing away the pre-cum that slowly oozed from the tip of her penis. Hinata pressed her back against the shower wall, her moans getting desperately louder but drowned by the sound of the shower. Each stroke was heaven; a fire built within the very base of her cock and than seconds later, rushed out from the tip of her cock. Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs as she reached orgasm, hot semen poured out in globs from each stroke until she drained herself completely. Hinata gasped for air, cum covered her body just as the shower water washed it away. Her legs wobbled forcing her to sit and lay back, her cock softened and shrunk.

Ten minutes later Hinata turned the handle back once more shutting off the water and pulling back the shower curtain. She stepped out onto the bathroom floor grabbing two towels, one to wrap around herself and the other to wrap around her hair than grabbing her bathrobe and walked out of the bathroom making her way through the halls of the mansion to her room. Hanabi was still sleeping peacefully her naked form covered by the sheets of the bed. She smiled warmly leaning down and kissing the top of her head as she gently shook her awake. "Time to wake up Hanabi-chan, it's morning."

Hanabi slowly stirred from her slumber her eyes fluttering open and shut as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. A warm smile crept over her lips noticing her older sister and now lover hovering over her bed. Remembering the events of the previous night she blushed madly but made no attempt to pull away. She sat up strait wrapping her arms around her sister pulling her into a loving kiss. "Thank you for last night, Onee-sama… thank you" The two girls gazed deeply into each others eyes for what could have seemed like an eternity and than … *knock knock knock*

The two jumped a mile immediately turning their heads to the door as a deep voice called from behind the door. "Hinata-sama, you have company in the courtyard. That loud mouth Naruto is here to see you." "T-thank you… I will be out in a minute…" Her face turned bright red as she blushed madly, nearly passing out. Naruto was here… he had still wished to see her even after he found out about her secret? Maybe her body didn't disgust him? Or maybe he wished to tell her that he never wanted to see her again. She looked toward her younger sister who smiled reassuringly at her. She needed to be strong this time!

Minutes later Hinata stepped out into the courtyard to find Naruto with his arms crossed pacing back and forth with a serious look on his face. "H-Hello N-naruto-kun…" Her face turned bright red again as she pressed her index fingers together as she had always done whenever Naruto was around. Naruto jumped and screamed in shock "AHHH HINATA… DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME!" Hinata cringed and looked away but didn't move from her spot "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I didn't tell you about what I am sooner, If you hate me, I won't mind. I'm just a frea-" She was cut off suddenly as Naruto leaned in pressing his lips to hers kissing her tenderly. 'Naruto is… kissing… me?' She thought just before she passed out and falling to the ground.

She awoke seconds later with Naruto hovering over her yelling and shaking her. "HINATA WAKE UP! HINATA! HINATA!" He stopped the moment she opened her eyes smiling up at him. "Hey… are you alright?" Naruto asked obviously worried sick. She nodded once wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him with her, hugging him tightly. "Hinata- I don't think you're a freak at all. I think it's really cool you have a penis! But more importantly, I love you Hinata! When I was away training with Ero-Sennin I thought that I would think of Sakura. But I didn't – every time I thought of Konoha I thought of you!" Hinata felt her eyes well up with tears and spill over feeling them run down the sides of her head. She hugged him even tighter than before as she cried happily into his shoulder.


End file.
